The Angels of Earth
by wolf master97
Summary: Pyron comes back to bring havoc to eart, but instead he spreads his power accross the globe. Now two angels of God from opposite sides of the world must go to destroy him, each collecting Jon Talbain, his friend and Felicia and have to do with it? OCs. Collaborative story with Frequent Reader.
1. The Angel Part 1

**I am making this story with the help of ****Frequent Reader**** so this is a joint story. I can't take all the credit for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Darkstalker and Darkstalker charaters are property of Capcom. I own however Simon Judas and Frequent Reader owns Shinno and Shekinah. **

Chapter 1: Angel Part 1

A man in a white church robe walked down the streets of a backwater town in Indonesia. His clean hooded robes with purple lining down the center and sleeves with gold highlights surrounding them were like royal compared with the black and dirty cloths of the people, who's begging did not end. He threw a large sum of coins and the people scrambled after them. He turned from the poor and continued walking, the first step of helping this town would be to remove it's only tax collector. From what he had gathered he was a large man, about 6 feet exact. The man in the hood was about 5' 11" so he was just as intimidating, though his voice and way of talking easily soothed the people.

He approached the bar where this "tax collector" liked to drink in or "hang out" as the villagers put it. He pulled back his hood to revel a man with pale skin and deep blue eyes as well as short bleach blond hair.

"So," he said in a calm voice. "this is were he likes to be?"

The man walked in, his sandals knocking up small bits of dust. All eyes flew to him as he opened the large, old wood door, which creaked highly. His blue eyes screened the bar till he saw a large man sitting at the bar. He dropped his hand back to his side and started over to the large man, still buried in his drinks. He stopped a few feet away.

"Ehem," The blond man said. The large tax collector turned to face him.

"What 'ou want?" he said.

"Mr. Balshu," the blond said.

"Yeah and just who 're you?" Balshu said.

"My name is Simon Judas, and I have come to kill you," Simon paused. "Vampire."

Mr. Balshu stared for a moment then broke out into bellowing laughter, which the rest of the bar join in. Simon just smiled. "Something you find amusing?"

"You!" Mr. Balshu bellowed. "What are you some kind of stupid dark hunter? Hahaha! No Vimpire here, just a tax collector and a 'unch of whelps." Simon smiled.

"I can feel your evil energy and I think with the stench I felt from miles away and the fact that every time someone resists the tax collector they are found the next day drained of blood," Simon said in a matter of fact tone. "so _vimpire_, are you just afraid of a weak human?"

Balshu roared and swung his large arm right at Simon, who back flipped high, easily avoiding the swing.

"So, you want to fight me than human!" Balshu roared. "You will pay for your mistake, and so now will all in this bar!" Balshu's body changed into a larger black creature, huge bat wings burst from his back as his teeth sharpened and his face change from his chiseled chin to a large goat beard and with horns replacing his hair. His fingernails turned into long claws. He also grew an extra foot tall.

"So human," the beast growled. "you reconsidering?"

Right at that moment, wings burst from Simon's back. The large white wings quickly moved to his sides, showing off the rows of white feathers.

"On the contrary," Simon said. "I think this just got interesting."

The demon swung his arm at Simon who hopped back. The roof of the building suddenly disappeared, reveling the open sky. Simon flew up and spun to face the vampire.

"_Feather Shower!"_ Simon cried as he flapped his wings as hundred of feathers flew at the vampire. He used his wing as a shield, but the feathers stuck into the wing and wood like knifes. Several pieces of wood were chipped and cut.

"It will take more than that to stop me angel!" Balshu yelled. Simon smiled and raised his hand. He snapped his fingers and the feathers exploded. Balshu roared in pain as the explosions ripped across his wing and around him.

Simon put his hand out and a yellow filling of a sword filled his hand, which promptly burst into a sword. The hilt was a metal cross covered in diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Simon dived at the demon. He swung his sword in a wide arc. The vampire was slashed across the chest, blood spilled from the gash. Balshu backpedaled before bringing his clawed hand up to his chest and felt his blood cover it. He looked up and glared hatefully at Simon. His sword was glowing.

"My sword glows," Simon said. "You are pure evil, you will get no second chance demon, do not ask for mercy when I defeat you, for you shall get none," Simon said raising his sword as it vanished. Simon raised his wings and started to flap them. "_Heavenly Tornado!"_

Gold and white dust flew up in a strong wind which pelted the vampire before he was trapped in a tornado of gold and white. Simon's feathers flew into the tornado, slicing and cutting the vampire who cried out in pain. Simon snapped his fingers and the feathers exploded. The vampire fell, bloodied and beaten. Simon did not waist time. His hands flew out and wings spread behind him.

"_Heaven's Light!_" Simon cried and a large white beam exploded from his hands. The beam quickly hit the vampire who roared as the purifying light disintegrated him. Simon lowered his hands and wings. He looked around and found the owner of the bar shaking under one of the tables. He walked over to him and pulled out from his robe a heavy bag.

"This should pay for the damages, I'm so sorry about the mess, however, that evil being shall never plague you again," Simon said with a smile as he handed the man the money. "Is there a inn I may stay in for the night?" The bartender muttered out.

"N-n-n-n-n-nex-x-x-x-t door," Simon smiled and thanked the man.

The next day the village gathered as Simon gave a small speech before he departed.

"People, I can feel that dark ones are coming, however, their intentions are good! They only wish to live among you in peace! Do not give in to your fear, for they will not harm you should you welcome them as brothers! Do not act as though they do not exist! Treat them as your friends and you will be at peace for good!" Simon leapt into the sky and speed off for the next town. His cross necklace covered in diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds, like his sword, swung back and forth from his neck.

"Now, off to England. I have a long journey ahead but I will need help and I feel this one is accompanied by a good friend," Simon said to himself. He stopped and hovered. "Now let's see here," Simon closed his eyes. He saw a wolf man and a myobu kitsune human. They might be of help. Simon opened his eyes and speed forward with a sonic boom. _To London_ he thought, _to the one know as Jon Talbain._

**Ok, I, Wolf master did this one, Reader will be doing the next one, that's how it will work, every other chapter, we switch. I will handle Simon, Jon, and Reader's character Shinno. While he takes care of his character, Felicia, and soon, Shinno. Till chapter 3 bye.**


	2. The Angel Part 2

Chapter 2: Angel Part 2

New York streets…

A young man walked through the nightly streets of Manhattan. He seemed to be in deep thought as he minded the sidewalk, almost as if bored.

"Damn it all… I can't believe they threw me out of the bar… not my fault their service sucked…"

"Hello there. You seem to be in stress…"

The man turned towards the voice, where his eyes nearly bulged out. At an alleyway, there stood a voluptuous woman with shoulder-length black hair in a very revealing red cocktail dress with a plunging neckline, showing off a considerable amount of cleavage. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He looked around making sure she wasn't addressing anyone else before pointing to himself.

"Yes… you. I'm talking to you, cutie…"

The man walked up to the woman who smiled seductively to him. "Why hello there, beautiful. Where've you been all my life?"

The woman giggled. "Oh, around. You look like you could use some company." She clicked her stiletto heels as she turned around. "Come on."

The woman walked into the alleyway and the man followed. "So where are we going? Somewhere private?"

"Yes." Replied the woman as she turned to face him. "You know… you are so irresistible…"

The man became flustered. "Well… I wouldn't know about that…" He was cut off as the woman suddenly looped her arms around his neck. "Oh… yeah…"

"In fact, you look good enough to eat…"

With that said, the woman pulled the man close and kissed him full on the lips. She suddenly began to emit a green ethereal aura as the man began to go unconscious.

'Yes… your soul is delicious!'

Just as she was about to reduce her victim to a withered husk, she was suddenly blown back by a beam of light, crashing into the wall. Her victim fell to the alleyway ground and was slowly getting his body back to normal.

"What!? Who dares!?" shouted the woman, whose eyes turned a deep magenta.

"Preying upon innocent humans… your kind does not belong here."

The woman turned to see a shadowy shape down the alleyway. The shape was feminine in form, but what got her was that the shape also had wings. The newcomer walks into the light.

She is a humanoid female with waist-length hair, blonde on the outside, red on the inside. On her head is a gold circlet, which is attached to a thin light purple transparent veil over her nose and mouth like a harem dancer, displaying her deep purple eyes. Silver cross earrings adorn her ears. She wears a light-blue silk wraparound bra attached to an emerald-embedded gold choker, the flaps attached in front with a gold chain with a silver cross hanging from it. From the choker, light-purple cloths drape loosely around her shoulders. On her arms a little above the elbows are detached light-blue sleeves, underneath her hands are wearing silver knight gauntlets with amethyst embedded on the back of the hands. She wears a long light-blue skirt with a slit up the side going above her hip. Around her left thigh is a gold brace, around her feet from the knees down are thin gem-encrusted silver barefoot sandals. Finally, above her head is a halo of light, and on her back angel wings of light.

"An angel!? Who are you!?"

"If you must know, my name is Shekinah. Remember that name as I send you back to where you belong, succubus."

The woman growled, then shifts to her real form. Large bat wings shot out from her back while smaller ones come out of her head. Her nails lengthened to about half a foot. "Guess there's no use hiding it. For an angel, you're quite rude, interrupting my meal like that."

"That will be your last meal." Said Shekinah as she held her hand out, producing a shaft of light before her. The shaft transformed into an ornate battle staff, with amethyst jewels at the end and angel wing decorations. She grasps the staff and spins it before holding it at the ready. "It's time for your purification."

The succubus charged at Shekinah with hands swinging. She slashed her nails at the angel rapidly, but Shekinah easily parries or blocks the blows with her staff. She counters the succubus by hitting her upwards in the chin, sending her up, then followed up with an attack.

"Heavenly Stairway!"

Shekinah launched herself upwards feet-first and rapidly kicked at the succubus before sending her back down with an axe kick.

The succubus rolled back on her feet, anger in her eyes. "YOU BITCH!" She then fires of a ball of ethereal flame at Shekinah, who then spun her staff in front of her.

"Heavenly Spin!" The angle dashed forward while spinning her staff, plowing through the fireball, much to the succubus's horror. Efore she could act, Shekinah drove her staff into the succubus's stomach, causing her to keel over, then was struck across the face with the staff, sending her down. She floats back for some room.

The succubus spat out some blood and glared at the angel of light. "I'm not done yet, you holy slut!"

Shekinah touches down on the ground. "I'd strongly advise against it, demon. You do NOT want to continue."

"We'll see about that!"

The succubus does a suicidal lunge at Shekinah, who gets into a stance with her staff held out. The succubus slashed her nails onto the staff, and that's when Shekinah reacted.

"Heavenly Retribution!"

Shekinah pushed forward as a flash of light blew the succubus back with enough force to slam hard against the wall. The angel took steady steps towards her fallen opponent and stops. The cross below her chest glowed.

"You have preyed on the souls of young men for far too long, and it ends now. No longer will you entrap anyone else again. This is your final judgment." She holds out her hand. "Heavenly Intervention!"

A beam of holy light strikes down from the heavens and hits the succubus, who howls in pain and agony. Her form disintegrated in the holy light before it vanished.

"I pray that one day, your soul will be saved…"

Shekinah turns to the fallen man from before and goes up to check his condition. She smiled seeing that he's still alive. "It seems I made it in time. He'll live, but he'll need time to recover…" She holds a hand over him, as suddenly his body was wrapped in light. The man's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha… what happened…?"

"Rest, young man. Everything will be all right…"

The man's eyes fell shut once more.

Some time later, the man wakes up. "Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? And who was that radiant woman…? It's like she was an angel…" He looked at his watch. "Hmm… It's getting late. I'd better return home!"

Hovering above, Shekinah watched the young man run out of the alleyway.

"There is hope for humanity. However, I fear this is only just the beginning. To purge the world of evil is a never ending task. I cannot hope to do this alone." She flies up high into the night sky over the clouds. "Normal humans cannot hope to combat the dark. As an angel, I must guard against the evil."

She closed her eyes as she focused her heavenly ki. She saw a demon with scythe wings attempting to unite the souls of the Makai. She saw a flaming being in the deep recesses of saw a green-haired succubus flying through the night sky. She saw a vampire lord sitting on his throne in his castle. Finally, she saw a blue-haired catwoman sleeping peacefully on a casino hotel's rooftop.

"Hmmm… that last one intrigues me… I sense she's a Darkstalker, but I also sense her soul is pure. This bores looking into." _'Las Vegas, here I come…'_

With that, Shekinah vanished in a nimbus of light.


	3. Finding the Wolf and Fox

**Here's chapter 3, the last one was made by Frequent Reader, give him a hand. Now on with the one made by Wolf Master. On with the story.**

Chapter 3: Finding the Wolf and Fox.

(Simon POV)

Simon flapped his wings as he landed in London. The wings glowed bright before the retracted into Simon's back. He grabbed his hood and put it over his head.

"Now to find the those two. Hmm, they should be somewhere around this area," Simon said to himself. He started down the street. His eyes surveyed the closed stores.

BOOOM! Simon spun and saw a large explosion. _That must be where they are!_ Simon thought. _I hope everything's all right! _Simon broke running towards the location of the explosion. His feet knocking up dirt from the stone streets.

(Jon POV)

Jon leapt forward, he landed behind a nine-tailed fox humanoid. ( art/Darkstalkers-Embrace-the-Dark-Shinno-the-Kitsu ne-347094500 This is where you can find her appearance.) He swung his legs to knock the girl over. She hopped up and then dove back down tails whipping around her.

"_Falling Moon!"_ She cried. Jon quickly jumped back to dodge the attack. Jon then howled and launched at the kitsune with a beast cannon. Knocking onto her back. He leapt in pursuit but she managed to push herself forward away from the attack. Her tails flared and a cluster of fireballs shot from her tails.

"_Foxfire!"_ she cried again. This time Jon was hit, but he quickly recovered and threw his hand out.

"_Dragon Cannon!_" Jon yelled as a huge fire dragon came from a wall and smashed into the fox human. Jon jumped on top of her as she fell and was about to finish her off as his clawed hand zoomed towards her neck. But he stopped at the last moment. He smiled.

"I win Shinno," Jon said as he got off of her and helped her up. "Let's see that's 14 me 12 you."

"No," the woman known as Shinno objected. "It's 14 you 13 me, we were tied before this remember?" Jon rolled his eyes.

"Right, right," Jon said, Shinno glared at him and gave him a shove.

"You just don't want to admit I'm just as good as you are," Shinno said as she grabbed a large 9-branch sword from against a wall.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Jon said. She walked past him as one of her tails tickled his chin.

"I'll get you wolf boy," Shinno said. Jon growled, then chuckled as she winched. She was a bit intimidated by Jon because of him being half wolf and her being half fox.

At the same moment, both of there smiles faded as they heard what sounded like running from a bit away.

"Let's find out who's trying to find us," Shinno said.

"Agreed, sparing partner," Jon said with a smirk. She glared at him for a moment before they both leapt into the shadows.

(Simon POV)

Simon huffed and puffed as he reached the area where the explosion had occurred. He stopped and looked around, nothing but burn and claw marks. He reached for into his robe and made the sword appear, he drew it so to hide the fact he did not need to. He pulled off his hood and walked to the larges burn mark, he kneeled down to examine it. This was strange, the mark appeared to be from a blast, but he did not feel any power in the area strong enough to do that.

"Hmm?" Simon hummed as he noticed a series of burn marks that appeared to have been a hit to someone. He closed his eyes and his wings burst from his back. His skin stared to glow slightly. His sword vanished from his hands as he flew up a bit and hovered. He looked around, waiting for the Darkstalker to attack him.

(Jon POV)

Jon hide in the shadow of a alley, high above the priest who entered. He watch the man draw a sword and chuckled slightly.

"That won't keep you safe," Jon whispered to himself. He looked across from him at Shinno, hidden in large barrel. They both had shifted to there human forms to keep him from sensing them. He watched his man examine the burn marks. He gasped when he saw wings emerge from the man's back.

_An angel?"_ thought Jon. _But that's not possible!_

(3rd person POV)

Simon floated back down to the ground, softly touching the paved land.

"I know you are here Jon Talbain!" Simon shouted out. "You and your kitsune friend. I mean you no harm, only to talk about a very important mission of mine!"

_How in the world does this guy know my name?_ Jon thought. Jon saw Shinno starting to come out of her barrel. _No!_ Jon wanted to scream but that would have given him away.

Simon walked up to the woman he saw in the barrel and helped her out.

"You must be the kitsune, what is your name?" Simon asked calmly. Shinno shifted to her dark form. Her nine tails swaying back and forth.

"Shinno, Shinno the kitsune. Jon, come out, if he wanted to hurt us he would have already done it," Shinno said. Jon shifted to his wolf form and came out of the shadows.

"Who the bloody hell are you," Jon asked with a growl.

"My name is Simon Judas, I am an angel. I am on a mission to rid this world of evil. I do believe that not all Darkstalkers are bad and I can tell which ones are which. Like you two you for example. I am going to find and destroy one called Pyron," Simon said.

"Pyron! But that's not possible! Donovan killed him over two years ago!" Jon said shocked.

"No, he sent him into a black hole, but he has escaped and now his power is popping up everywhere. I have been destroying those who have absorbed some of his power. I need you to accompany me to the U.S.A. to destroy the remaining. I have already cleansed Asia and Europe, but I fear if we do not hurry they will reappear," Simon said. Shinno raised her brow.

"Who's Pyron?" Shinno asked. Jon told Shinno the story of Pyron. She was utterly shocked.

"How could anyone be so evil," Shinno gasped.

"Ignorance, that's how," Simon said. "So, will you help me?" Both Jon and Shinno nodded. Shinno grabbed and hung onto Jon's arm.

"This should be a fun adventure! Right wolf man?" Shinno asked playfully. Jon smiled.

"Yeah, one hell of an adventure," Jon said. Simon nodded and led the two to a large cruise boat.

"This will take us to Florida, Miami. We should be able to find someone who is using Pyron's energy," Simon told them.

The boat departs and heads off into the sea. Shinno and Jon are leaning against the rails watching the shore get farther and farther.

"Next stop, Flordia," Jon said.

"Hey," Shinno suddenly said. "I just remembered, isn't Felicia in the U.S?"

"Oh yeah, your right, but I don't want to get her caught up in all this," Jon said.

"No problem, we can just stop by Las Vegas and see one of her shows!" Shinno said brightly.

"That is if we can convince Simon to let us go there," Jon said with a chuckle. The two share a laugh as the sun sets over the horizon.

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter. Next one on it's way.**


	4. Finding the Cat and the Bat

Chapter 4: Finding the Cat and the Bat

Las Vegas…

Shekinah appeared above the neon city of sin. She looked down upon the multi-colored lights of the numerous casinos lighting up the entire city.

'_Ironic I would be in a place like this…'_ thought Shekinah. _'Now I can sense that one's presence around here… hold on… I sense someone else as well… a dark presence…'_

Penthouse suite…

On the rooftop of a hotel, A fight took place. One was a blue-haired voluptuous woman, naked save for thin white fur stripes lining her body like a thong bikini with clawed hands and feet. The other was a nobleman in a cape with flared-up hair.

"_Chaos Flare!_"

"_Sand Splash!_"

The fireball gets smothered by the ki wave.

Felicia gets into her battle stance as Demitri stood at the ready. He suddenly flash-stepped forward, closing the distance and lashed out with a fist, which gets parried. Felicia slashes with her claw, but gets redirected. Both launched a roundhouse kick, which criss-crossed with each other's legs. This dance went on for a while until Demitri finally landed a palm strike in Felicia's stomach, causing her to get driven back and fell on her knees, clutching her belly.

"You're mine now…" Said Demitri as he flash-stepped forward and held Felicia's body close, exposing her neck. His head turned into his demon form as his fangs grew out. He draws closer to her neck until…

"FANGS OFF, BUDDY!"

Demitri's face was soon introduced to Felicia's foot when she upper-kicked him away, knocking him down and causing a nosebleed.

"We've been over this, Demitri. No bites during sparring!" said Felicia indignantly.

"Forgive me. I couldn't help myself…" said Demitri as he slowly got up.

"You remember why you're here, right?"

"Yes, I do…" It was embarrassing. Ever since Pyron appeared and utterly defeated him, his entire castle was in shambles due to the fight. He had to escape to the USA as there was nothing left for him in Europe. Somehow, he found himself in Vegas, where Felicia had actually taken pity on him and offered him room and board in exchange for services in her shows. He had to admit, though, living the star life with fan adoration was a different experience to living with people in fear of him. Taking part in her shows was a new experience for him as well. Still, he would sooner drive a stake through his own heart before he openly admits that to her.

It was still embarrassing for Felicia that the vampire had also moved in his castle throne to the room, the only part of his home that survived.

"I was quite frightened. That Pyron alien almost consumed the entire planet." Said Felicia.

"Yes, well that's passed, thanks to that… half-breed…" said Demitri. He had dark thoughts about the dhampir dark hunter.

"Still, it became a start for us Darkstalkers to try and coexist with the humans." Said Felicia. "Better to live in happiness than in fear, I always say!"

"I still find it odd those people have no problem with me being a vampire." Said Demitri. "They say something about me being 'a refreshing breeze from the ones in Twilight'."

Felicia could only giggle at that. "Well, you are."

"Yes. I took a look at those vampires and I have to say, it's an insult to the name. They shouldn't even be called that! It's no wonder people hated them."

"I suppose you'd know."

It was the Demitri stumbled a bit. Felicia immediately grabbed him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Ah… my blood intake is a bit low…"

Felicia nodded. Being a vampire, he needed blood to sustain himself. However, Felicia couldn't let him attack innocent people for it. In an act of self-sacrifice, she would allow him to drink her blood. Because she's a Darkstalker, her blood was strong and filling enough to last him a week. The bites had been painful at first, but overtime, she had gotten used to them. Just like taking shots from a doctor. Also because she's a Darkstalker, she doesn't have to worry about sprouting fangs.

"I guess it has been a week already." Felicia bares her neck to him. "Go on."

"If you insist…"

Demitri draws close and bares his fangs. Before he could continue, he was struck in the face by a small beam of light.

"Demitri!"

"You will not claim another victim, vampire!"

Both looked up to see an angel swoop down. Shekinah had her staff out and charged at Demitri. The vampire quickly wrapped his cape around himself to block the staff strikes. "An angel…!?"

The archangel continued her assault with fast staff swings while Demitri dodged until finally countering.

"_Demon Cradle!_"

Shekinah was knocked back and quickly righted herself before levitating and charging back in. Demitri prepared himself for the next attack wave. As Shekinah swung her staff down, Felicia quickly got in between them and stopped the staff by clapping her paws on the end.

"Wait! Stop!"

"What? Why do you stop me?" asked Shekinah in confusion.

"I can't let you hurt him!"

Shekinah pulls her staff back. "Why do you defend him? He's a vampire! I just saw him try to bite you!"

"I was letting him."

This caught the angel's attention. "Letting him? But why?"

"So that he wouldn't have to do it to other people. It's fine. I'm not vulnerable to vampirism, so it works out."

Shekinah was shocked. This catwoman willingly offered herself to be this vampire's food to spare humans? "To go that far… you certainly are something for a Darkstalker… I must apologize for my impulsive actions…"

The angel bowed to Felicia and Demitri.

"Hmph… you should be." Said Demitri.

"Demitri! Don't be so rude!" said Felicia. "Can't you see she's being sincere?"

"You are truly graceful. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Shekinah."

"Hello. I'm Felicia, and you've already met Demitri here."

"Hmph…"

"Anyway, the reason I've come is to search for some help." Said Shekinah.

"Against what?" asked Felicia.

"A demonic cosmic being. Pyron."

Felicia and Demitri were shocked to hear that name.

"What? But wasn't he killed?" asked Felicia.

"That's what we thought, but he somehow came back, and his influence is popping up everywhere. His power influences evil beings, humans and Darkstalkers alike. Much if it is here in North America. I've been fighting off strays."

"This is bad…"

"So can I ask you to assist me?"

"I'll do what I can. I can't let that happen." Said Felicia.

"Hmph… I don't care for human lives." Said Demitri as he crossed his arms. "However, I've got a personal score to settle with Pyron."

"I suppose I can take that as a yes." Said Shekinah. "I sense something happening in Miami."

Felicia's privet jet…

Felicia managed to charter a jet going to Miami. Currently, Felicia, Demitri, and Shekinah sat in the passenger area. Shekinah had her wings folded in.

"Quite a nice plane you got here." Said Shekinah.

"Well, after getting my big break, I made quite a lot." Said Felicia.

Demitri just looked out the window. "Just what have I gotten myself into? In any case, I'll get Pyron this time…"

The jet flew on in the direction of the sunshine state. One could see the irony in that.


End file.
